


Of Fathers and Sons

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Fevered nightmares bring on a new challenge and Regis turns to Ignis for assistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demishock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/gifts).



> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia, Regis Lucis Caelum  
> Time Period: Pre-game  
> Location: Insomnia, Noctis' Bedroom

Noctis was six the first time he point-warped. Feverish, in the grips of a night terror that he had only half-awoken from; the terrified boy had taken one look at eight year old Ignis reaching for him, and simply vanished in a blue haze, solidifying across the room and landing with a startled thud against the bedroom door. Screaming chaos thus erupted, the baffled Ignis turning to see Noctis wailing as if mortally injured.

Nurses and aides came running, the closed door blocked by the wailing prince, and Ignis hurried over to collect the boy into his arms, lest someone forcefully open the door and crush his charge in the understandable attempt to assist him.

Once in Ignis’ grasp, and settled back into reality, the adults clustered about the pair, fussing and doting over the younger boy. Ignis, overprotective as always, did his best to chase them off, but it was hard to be taken seriously when you were a scant few years older yourself. He gave it his best go, however, turning Noctis away from prying hands and shifting the dark hair to cover weepy blue eyes until a larger hand with a ring settled gently on his shoulder.

“Ah, Ignis… what is the matter?” King Regis asked gently, for even he was aware of the young advisor’s adamant protection of the prince. “Come, let us sit together, the three of us, and tell me what has happened, hmm?”

Ignis was of above average intelligence, and understood that the King was there more as a father than the King. After all, one simply couldn’t be taken seriously as a king with messy hair and bedclothes… which was precisely what Regis Lucis Caelum was wearing at the moment.

He steered the older boy back towards Noctis’ bed with a guiding hand on the back of the head, a move purely driven by fatherly instinct. Ignis, after all, was a boy in need of a father, and Regis couldn’t help but see the boy as a son he might have had.

He didn’t intrude when Ignis had difficulty putting an overly clingy Noctis on the bed, knowing full well that Ignis needed to learn how to pry the dark-haired limpet off of him for the years to come. Noctis was normally clingy, but illness made him overly so, and Regis briefly wished he had a way to immortalize the moment. Memory would have to do; perhaps he’d commission a sketch or painting later. Fathers had to have something to use to embarrass their children with after all.

Ignis had finally pushed Noctis mostly onto the bed, and then clambered up after him, barely halfway up when Noctis had started tugging the older boy closer, and the end result had been a tangle of limbs and bodies until they sorted themselves at last into Ignis on his side facing Regis, and Noctis in a ball against Ignis’ stomach.

Green eyes regarded the king over dark hair, and it was into that hair that Ignis spoke quietly. “He had a nightmare, and when I woke him, he vanished like the new Kingsglaive.” He knew that Regis wouldn’t second-guess him and ask if he was certain. “He came back at the door and I think it scared him.”

“I see.” Regis’ voice was heavy, a sadness creeping into his eyes that Ignis wanted to wish away with all his might. “I suppose we will have to start training him when he recovers. Is there anyone you suggest?” He’d take the young one’s advice into consideration, even if it was a child’s observation.

The free hand adjusted his somewhat askew glasses with little success, and then fell to rest against Noctis’ shoulder. “I would have to watch and determine the best at it.” The Kingsglaive were a new addition to the kingdom, and Ignis had only seen them in passing.

Regis smiled softly and looked to his son. Once safe in Ignis’ arms, the younger boy had fallen fast asleep, dark eyelashes dusting his cheeks. “Take a few days to think about it. But for now, I suggest you get some rest, young Ignis. I’ll make sure to leave some time open for you to come and speak with me later.” A hand on Ignis’ head and a kiss to Noct’s hair, and then Regis was moving up and away from the boys.

“King Regis?”

The sleepy voice called Regis back to the boys, and he smiled gently to Ignis. “What is it, son?” He wasn’t surprised when Ignis didn’t react; no matter how many times Regis had called him that, Ignis had always remained formal.

“Thank you. For not taking him away.” _For trusting me with your son. For everything_. Words that Ignis wasn’t old enough to say, or if he was, wasn’t brave enough to consider offering. He didn’t need to; Regis knew.

Regis walked back to the bed, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Ignis’ head and collect the glasses gently from his face. “As if I would. Go to sleep, sons. Both of you.” He placed the glasses on the bedside table, and left the pair to their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> For Demishock's prompt: Noctis warps for the first time.


End file.
